My Guardian
by forever is never forever
Summary: Post Paternity: There wasn't a happily ever after ending for Elliot and now Olivia needs to step in and help. Minor angst in first chapter. Of course it's EO! R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Help

**This is my first L&O:SVU fic, I hope you enjoy. It's post Paternity, but the outcome of the episode is not the same. It gets a little dark here, so just be aware of that. However, it's only for this chapter. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk and gazed at the emptyness in front of her. Usually, she would take this time, when she was typing up her report, to take a quick glance at Elliot. Just to watch him for a second. He'd never noticed her do this; he'd usually be so concentrated on his work he didn't see her. However, today was just like the day before and the day before that. Elliot wasn't there, he'd been gone for two days. No one had heard from him and no one knew where he was. 

Oliva went back to her paper work, however she was soon stopped by her cellphone ringing. The cellphone said it was 'El'.

Quickly answering it, "Elliot?"

"No, it's Maureen."

"Oh, hey, is everything okay?" Olivia asked, becoming concerned.

"No, can...can you come over here?" She asked, sounding like she was crying.

Cragen stopped as he passed by, upon hearing Olivia talking to Maureen, "Yes, of course Maureen, I can."

Cragen gave Olivia a confused look as she continued, "Do you need me now? Or can I stop by after work?"

"Now, would be better, If you can." She told her.

"Of course, I'll be right there." Olivia said and then hung up.

Cragen waited for an answer from her, "What's going on?"

"Maureen called and something is wrong, I need to go over there." Olivia explained as she pulled her jacket on.

He nodded, "I'll have Lake cover for you."

"Thanks." Olivia called back as she started for the elevators.

She drove to Queens and right to Elliot's house, getting out of the car, Olivia saw Maureen standing outside, waiting for her.

Walking up the steps, Olivia gave Maureen a concerned look, "What's wrong."

"It's Dad, he's been in his room for two days now, and he won't come out." She explained, her eyes glassy.

Olivia was quite confused, "Why? What happened? Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Olivia, I need you to get him to come out. I've tried and tried, but he won't." Maureen said with a desperate tone, her eyes becoming teary.

"Why won't he?" Olivia asked, still not following.

Maureen didn't answer, she merely began to cry. Olivia embranced her in a hug, rubbing her back. "It's okay, it's okay. I'll go see him."

"Thank you." Maureen whispered.

Olivia brought Maureen in, sitting her down on the couch. Having her try to calm down. Olivia went up stairs and toward's Elliot's room, passing Kathleen, who was holding the baby, on the way. She look just as sad and distraught as Maureen did. Kathleen gave her a short smile then went into the nursery.

Olivia reached Elliot's room and knocked on it, she recieved no answer. She knocked again, a bit louder, still no answer. Olivia brought her hand down to the doorknob and turned it slightly to see if it was unlocked. It was. She did a full turn and opened the door. The room was dark, there was a dark shadow over everything, Olivia could barely make out what was there. After scanning the room for a bit, she saw Elliot sitting in the far corner and a large hole in the wall, from where he had hit it. He was unshaven, in sweats, his eyes bloodshot, his knuckles were bruised and blood encrusted, and looked like he hadn't slept in the two days he was here. He was staring out into space, his head resting on the wall, and hadn't noticed Olivia had come in. She closed the door and slowly walked over to him.

She knelt down in front of him and lightly placed her hand on his. Elliot's head turned and he looked directly at her, his eyes emotionless.

"El?" Olivia called to him.

"She's gone." Elliot responded, his voice rought and listless.

Olivia's brow furrowed, "What? Who's gone?"

"Kathy."

"Elliot, I'm not following. What do you mean she's gone? Did she leave you?" Olivia asked, unsure as what Elliot was saying.

"No," Elliot replied, "she's...she's...dead."

Olivia was taken back, "What? What do you mean she's dead?"

"From the accident, the doctors...they didn't see that she had internal bleeding until...it was too late." Elliot explained further, "And I questioned her, Olivia, I questioned her."

"What?"

"I asked if the baby was mine. I questioned if the he was mine." Elliot told her, ashamed and bitterly.

Olivia was silent for a moment, "Is he?"

"He is."

"Did you name him yet?" She asked.

Elliot nodded, "Kathy wanted to name him Oliver, after you, because you were there to bring him into the world."

After saying her name, a few tears welled up in Elliot's eyes and soon fell. Olivia had never seen him cry before, she merely leaned over and embraced him tightly, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone. Elliot hugged her back, just as hard. The human contact was overwhelming for him. He buried his head into her shoulder, letting a few more tears fall and stain Olivia's shirt. She rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be fine, even though she was unsure if it ever would be again.

They stayed like that for close to an hour, neither of them spoke.

"You need to come out, your kids need you, Oliver needs you." Olivia told him, breaking the silence and the embrace. Now the two were both sitting on the floor, facing one another.

"I know." He replied. "But I don't know that I can take care of them, like Kathy did. Work consumes my life and I can't be there for them. I know Lizzie and Dickie are older now, but they still can't be on their own or take care of Oliver and I can't ask Kathleen or Maureen to just drop school and come and take care of him either."

"I'll help you, El." Olivia told him, firmly.

Elliot shook his head, "No, I couldn't ask that of you."

"Yes, you can and I will." She reassured him.

"We're partners, we work the same hours." He told her.

Olivia shrugged, "So, then we won't be partners. I can work with Lake and you can work with Fin, or the other way around, so then we have different hours."

"You're really willing to do this for me?" Elliot asked, as if she were kidding.

"Yes, I am. El, you're my best friend, I'd do practically anything for you." Olivia returned with a smile.

Elliot smiled, "Thanks, Liv."

"You're welcome." She said as she stood up and then helped him up. "Now, go get cleaned up and be with you're kids."

Elliot walked into the bathroom and closed the door behide him. Olivia left the room and went downstairs, she found Maureen sitting with Oliver and Kathleen helping Lizzie and Dickie with their homework.

Maureen quickly got up, upon seeing Olivia, "Is he coming out?"

"Yes, he'll be down soon." Olivia said with smile.

"Then, he told you what happened?" Maureen asked, quietly.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, he did and I'm very sorry. I wish you didn't have to call me for something like this, but I'm glad you did. How are Lizzie and Dickie dealing with this?"

"Alright, actually better than Kathleen and I. It's weird, it's not like they're little and don't know what's going on. But they're handling it well. They miss Mom, but I guess they know she's in a better place. And they just want to see Dad." Maureen said as she looked over to the two.

"Well, he'll be down soon."

Twenty minutes passed and Elliot came down the steps, he was attacked with hugs from his kids. Telling him how they were worried about him. Olivia watched the scene and smiled, she could see the joy and happiness return in Elliot's eyes.


	2. Adding to the Family

Here's the second chapter, enjoy. R&R. 

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Olivia returned to the Precinct, she greeted Munch, Fin, and Lake. Who were all wondering where she had been, Munch was the one who voiced their questions. Olivia just shrugged it off and told them she had to do a quick errand, she immediately,then went right into Cragen's office, who greeted her. 

"How's Elliot?" He asked.

Olivia sat down, "For what has happened, alright."

"What happened?" Cragen asked, his brow furrowing.

Olivia didn't answer right away, unsure if it would be right to tell him what happened from her, "Kathy...died."

"When?" He asked, completely taken back.

"Elliot didn't say, but it must been some time after Oliver was born." Olivia explained, sadness in her voice.

"That's why he hasn't been here, then?" Cragen guessed, his eyes falling to his desk, but soon returning to Olivia.

"Yes."

"How are his kids doing?" He asked, staring off.

Olivia sighed, "Alright, Maureen and Kathleen are taking it pretty hard though."

Cragen nodded, "Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No, I'm hoping tomorrow." Olivia sighed. "I decided to help Elliot, with the kids and stuff." she added after a moment.

"Olivia, I know you two are close, but it's against protocol." Cragen told her.

"What is?" Olivia asked.

Cragen sighed, "Having a personal relationship with you're partner."

"We've already decided not to be partners, so I can help El out." Olivia told him.

"The Brass is probably want my ass for this, but I'll let you do it." Cragen agreed, with another sigh.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks, Captain."

"Yeah, yeah." Cragen said, with a smile as he waved her off.

Olivia left Cragen's office, texting Elliot that everything was working out for her to help him out. She returned to her desk and waited for Elliot's response. It came a bit later, while Olivia was taking a short break from her work. She responded, asking if knows when he'll be back. Elliot answered, saying not for a week or two, because he had to contact his family along with setting up Kathy's funeral.

Cragen was passing by and Olivia decided to update him on when Elliot's coming back.

"Captain." She called.

He turned around, "Have you heard from Elliot yet?"

"Yeah, he's not going to be back for about a week or so." Olivia informed him.

Cragen nodded, "Okay. Are you almost done typing up your report for Novak?"

"Yep, I have a few more things to add, but I'm basically done." Olivia said as she started back up on her work.

Cragen nodded and went on with what he was doing.

Olivia finished her report sent to Novak and then started to get ready to go home. On her way out, she decided to talk to Maureen about helping out. She called Maureen's cell and asked her to meet her at a local restaurant. Olivia reached the restaurant within twenty minutes, she spotted Maureen and walked over and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I was talking with your dad and I offered to help out, with Oliver, Lizzie, and Dickie. But, I wanted to know how you felt about this, I can understand why you wouldn't want me to though." Olivia explained.

Maureen nodded, "No, that'd be great if you could. I was worried because I finish school this year and I have to start to work full time after I'm done. Plus, I could tell dad's been worried, even before mom died, about being able to take care of us."

"How's your dad doing?" Olivia asked after she and Maureen ordered their food.

Maureen sighed, "Much, better since you talked to him."

"Good." Olivia said with a smile.

-------------------

Maureen went home, greeting everyone. She pulled over Kathleen to tell her about Olivia helping out.

"Olivia's going to be around to help dad out." Maureen told her point blank.

"Just like that?" Kathleen asked, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean, just like that?" Maureen asked, not following her sister.

"Mom hasn't been gone for a week and what, he's trying to replace her?" Kathleen shot back.

Maureen laughed, unable to believe her sister was being this childish, "You've got to be kidding me. You think dad's trying to replace mom, with Olivia? She's here to help out, because you and I both know, he can't do it alone."

"I know he can't, but, you know that for the longest time that mom was worried there was something between them." Kathleen brought up.

"Are you saying that dad can't ever be happy again?" Her sister asked.

Kathleen shook her head, "No, it's just, I don't know, too soon, I guess."

"I know, but dad needs help." Maureen assured her sister, that everything would work out.

"Have you told Lizzie and Dickie yet?" Kathleen asked.

"No, not yet. I figured we should tell them now, rather than wait, you know?" Maureen decided.

Kathleen nodded, "Yeah."

Later that night, Maureen and Katleen brought Lizzie and Dickie into Katleen's and Lizzie's room to explain to them what's going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, as soon her older sister closed her door.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Maureen asked.

"You two have been all secretive." Dickie explained.

Kathleen sighed, "Nothing's wrong, but there's going to be some changes."

"Changes?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"You two both know Olivia," The twins nodded, Maureen continued, "well, she's going to start helping out around here, with Oliver and stuff."

"That's it?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah."

Lizzie looked at her sisters, "You thought that we'd have a problem with it? I think it's great that she's going to be here."

"Yeah, really, you thought we'd think she's trying to replace mom, or something?" Dickie added.

Maureen looked over to Katleen and laughed, "Well, I'm happy you two are good with it. I know it'll mean a lot to dad."

* * *

The four Stabler kids left Kathleen's and Lizzie's room, heading downstairs, for the living room. They all greeted Elliot, who was just walking in. His kids, were like most siblings, they fought at times and one was always mad with another at one time or another. So, seeing them, not fighting, was very strange. Elliot gave them all a look, not sure what was going on. All four looked at each other, trying to figure out why their dad was giving them that look.

"What?" Lizzie finally asked.

"What did you do?" Eillot asked, in his authoritavtive father voice.

"Nothing." Anwsered Dickie.

Katleen chuckled, "Dad, what makes you think we did something?"

"At least two of you are always fighting with one another, but not tonight. What did you do?" Elliot explained.

"So, we're not fighting, that doesn't mean we did anything wrong, Dad." Maureen said with a laugh.

"Right." Elliot laughed as he went upstairs to check on Oliver.

**Reviews pleases :D**


	3. It's Suppose to Be

Here's the third chapter, enjoy. R&R. This chapter takes place, post **Inconceivable.**

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

The weeks passed in seconds for Olivia and the Stabler family. As those weeks passed, Olivia found herself more at Elliot's house, than her own apartment. Although, it didn't bother her in the least. At her apartment, she didn't have anyone, waiting patiencely for her to come home. Whenever, it was time for Elliot to leave for work and Olivia to come over, all the Stabler kids couldn't wait for her to arrive. Especially, Lizzie, since she was of that age where talking to your dad ended up talking about the boyfriend 'thing'. Although Lizzie did talk to Kathleen a lot, she was still looking for that motherly advice. Which she did find in Olivia. 

It was only two days after they ended the Hudson CryoClinic case and Olivia was still a bit distraught. But, somehow, Olivia and Elliot found a couple hours off together. So, they went out together to go food shopping. Olivia would have done it on her own, but she didn't know the special things that each of the Stabler kids liked that Kathy would pick up for them. So, she had Elliot tag along, who had Oliver in tow.

They turned down the diaper aisle, Elliot picked up what Oliver needed, "So, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"About what?" Olivia asked, although she already knew what he was talking about.

"Liv, you know what I'm talking about." Elliot said, as he looked over to her.

"I don't know, I just guessed that if wasn't suppose to be, it wasn't going to be. And, apparently, it isn't suppose to be." She sighed.

Elliot was about to say something, when Olivia stopped him, "But, it's okay, because if I had my own kid to take care of, then I would have time for yours."

"You can still have your own." Elliot assured her.

"How? I can't adopt and I just don't anyone to be the father." Olivia told him, like it wasn't obvious

Elliot shrugged, "I'll do it."

"What?" Olivia asked, almost shouting.

"If you really want to have a baby, I'll be your guy." Elliot clarified, oh-so nonchlantly.

It took Olivia a few seconds to process what Elliot said to her, "But...you're Catholic...and isn't there some sort of rule that says you can't..."

"For you, Liv, I'll do it." He returned, with a smile.

Olivia smiled, "I know you would, El. But shouldn't you talk to your kids about this, I mean, after all, the baby would be their half-sibling. Plus, Oliver's already here and I don't know if they could take it."

"They're grown up enough, to understand that you want your own family. And even you decide to not do this, you'll always be apart of our family." Elliot said with a reassuring smile.

Olivia nodded, "Okay, I think about it."

They finished up their shopping and returned home. Olivia was the one who had to go out for work. So she said her goodbyes to the Stabler kids and left.

Olivia hadn't even taken two steps into the Precinct, when Cragen came up to her and handed her a file. She opened it and quickly glanced over it. She then went over to Lake and the got the finer details of what the case was about. It was top priority for them, deemed by the Brass. They even already had Huang working on character profile. Olivia took one more glance at file and then started to try and figure this guy out.

"So, what do we know about this guy, other than the fact that we know nothing?" Cragen asked, aloud, looking for answers.

"Well this guy doesn't like to stay in one place, these murders are all over the city. From the East Side to Central Park." Munch quipped.

"Opportunist?" Olivia offered.

"In a sense yes, he is, but he is selective where ever he's at." Huang added.

Their talk went on for a bit more, when Cragen wasn't satisfied with what they had, he assigned them their duties. Olivia and Lake were assigned to cavass the neighborhood of the most recent murder, again. The two left, on the way out, talking.

"So, how's Elliot doing?" Lake asked, as he pushed the elevator door button.

Olivia shrugged, "For what has happened, good."

"That's good." Lake said with a nod.

* * *

Elliot was home, playing with Oliver when Maureen came home. She greeted her dad with a smile. He told her he wanted to talk to her. She nodded and sat down next to him, taking Oliver from her dad, saying 'hi' to the baby. Who giggled in response.

"So, what's up, Dad?" Maureen asked.

Elliot didn't respond right away, "Well, Olivia wants to have a baby and I offered to help her."

"Like, as a sperm donor?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's cool." Maureen said happily.

Elliot was a bit surprised, "You're not, freaked out that you'll have a half-sibling, from Olivia?"

"No? Why would I be, I mean come on Dad, Olivia deserves to be happy to right?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, you're right, she does." Elliot agreed as he took Oliver from his daughter.

* * *

**Reviews, please. Thanks. :D**


	4. Making a Choice

Here's the fourth chapter, enjoy. R&R.

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

It was around midnight, when Cragen sent everyone home. They hadn't gained an inch on the case and they're were already starting to wear thin, with patience and tempers. They had no leads and no ideas as where this guy was from and if he was even still in the city. Even though this case was especially hard, both physically and mentally, Olivia still kept thinking about what Elliot told her. That she could be a mom. Better yet, she could be the mother of Elliot's baby. A litte piece of him she could always have, is the thought that brought a smile to Olivia's face.Being a mom was just icing on the cake. 

In that moment, she had decided that she wanted to be a mother. It was the same moment, that she arrived to the Stabler house. She was all smiles, when she went into the house. With _her _key. The house was empty, only the kitchen light, lit the downstairs. Olivia heard a creeking coming from the back room. Her cop intuition kicked in, as her hand traveled down to where her gun was, it rested on top of it. She cautiously walked through the kitchen and towards the backroom, where the washer and dryer was. A figure came out.

"Olivia?"

"Eliott?" She called back, softly. Olivia let out a relieved sigh as she remover her hand from her gun.

Eliott walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with Olivia, who joined him, "How's the case going?"

"Not good. We haven't gotten a one lead." Olivia grumbled.

He nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"I am, but my tiredness trumps my hunger." Yawned Olivia.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Eliott chuckled.

Olivia smiled, "El, I want to be a mom."

"Really?" Elliot asked, happy for her.

"Yeah, I really do." She said, still smiling.

Elliot smiled, "That's great, Liv."

The two went to bed, Eliott crashed on the couch, giving his room to Olivia. Who fell asleep instantly once her head hit the pillow. She slept peacefully through the rest of the night. Olivia awoke the following morning to Elliot's alarm. It read 4:30 AM. She didn't need to be in until four in the afternoon, so Olivia merely turned it off and dozed back off into sleep. The next time she awoke was, due to her internal clock, which got her up at 6:45 AM. Olivia knew she had to get up, to get up amd make sure the kids got off to school and to take care of little Oliver.

She rolled out bed and stretched a moment, then headed out into the hallway. Checking all the rooms, making sure everyone was up. They were. Olivia quietly peeked into Oliver's room, he was sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she made her way down the steps and into the kitchen, there the twins, Kathleen, Maureen, and Elliot were all at the table eating breakfast. Lizzie and Dickie were just finishing up as Olivia got herself something to eat. The two hugged her on their way out to catch their bus. She called her goodbye to them as she went over to the table and sat down.

Maureen and Kathleen had a big smile on their faces once Olivia sat down. Who, was a little confused why they did, "What?"

"You want to be a mom!" Kathleen exclaimed estatically.

"Oh, yeah. Are you two okay with your dad, uh, _helping_ me with this?" She asked them, taking a bit of her cereal.

"No, of course not. You've done so much for us, you deserve to be happy too." Maureen quipped.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks. But I don't think it'll happen until after we solve this case. "

"Oh, why not?" Kathleen asked.

"We haven't gotten very far." Olivia explained.

The two nodded, ask Maureen continued, "Well, I can't wait for you be able to."

"Me either." Kathleen added.

Elliot watched happily as two of the most important things in his life become closer. His kids and Olivia. He finished up his breakfast as he watched the three women bond. Elliot said his goodbyes and soon left them to continue their talking.

* * *

**I know it's short, it's a filler. Sorry. Review, please?**


	5. Tomorrow Will Be Great

**Here's the fifth chapter, enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Elliot had just left the Precinct and Olivia was just arriving. The had just gotten a big break in their case that was top priority for everyone. It was the DNA results of the fluids collected at the hospital, they cleared the victim's boyfriend and made a hit on in the database. Olivia joined the group of detectives, who were all surrounding Cragen and Huang. He was informing them all with the new lead they had just recieved. Each detective read over the information that they were given, each forming new ideas of what could of happened. Olivia was the first to voice her opinion.

"What if we're looking at this all wrong. What if, it wasn't Stephanie's friend, Megan, who lured her to the park, but she went there on her own and Megan is just covering for her." She reasoned.

"But why would Stephanie go to the park in the middle of the night for no reason?" Lake asked, not following.

Olivia thought for a moment, "Her boyfriend, Eric. Stephanie's parents didn't want her seeing him, since he was 'bad new'."

"So, Stephanie goes to meet her boyfriend but instead meets our perp, who kidnaps her." Fin said as he pieced what their new idea was together.

"Alright, I'll buy it, but what do you think Doc?" Cragen asked, looking over to Huang.

Huang nodded, "It fits the profile, I think he's getting more speratic, more comfortable with his surroundings. That's why he grabbed Stephanie, without first stalking her for a few weeks."

"Well, we don't want him getting too comfortable. So, who is this guy?" Cragen asked.

Munch flipped through the information, "A Mr. Marcus Garson."

"Do we know where we can find him?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, he works at a bookstore called "Books and Crannies"." Lake in formed them.

"Alright, go pick him up." Cragen ordered Olivia and Lake, as he started for his office.

The two left the 1-6 and headed to the bookstore to pick up Garson.

--

Lake and Olivia arrived at Books and Crannies, where the two entered casually. Each looking at any random book or magazine, trying to identify Garson. Lake "browsed" through magazine rack and Olivia went through the books, she ended up staring at a book about pregnancy. She shook it off, _I can't be thinking about that now..._

Lake came up behind her, "Olivia, I spotted Garson. Far left corner, dark shirt and pants."

"I see him. Go around the other side, because he's gonna run." Olivia whispered.

Lake nodded as he snuck around to the opposite end of where Garson was. Olivia walked up to Garson, he turned to face her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Garson. My name is Det. Olivia Benson and I need you to come with me to-" She was cut off by Garson bolting.

Olivia ran after him, even though Lake was waiting for him. Garson, in his erratic attempt flee he pushed a shelving unit over to block Olivia. Garson looked back to see Olivia stopped, a smug smile appeared on his face only to leave when he ran into Lake. He put him in cuffs as the dragged him out of the store.

"I didn't do anything!" Garson shouted.

"Well, if you didn't do anything, why did you run?" Olivia asked, sarcastically.

Garson growled, "Because you were chasing me?"

"He's got an answer for everything now doesn't he?" Lake asked Olivia.

--

After three straight hours of interigation, neither Lake or Olivia could break Garson. Who, lawyer-ed up near the end so now he was untouchable. The two detectives left the room, sighing heavily out of annoyance. Haung, Novak, and Cragen had been watching the interview. Without a confession, there was no way to nail this guy. Everything they had was circumstantial at best, were the words of Novak. They couldn't prove that Garson was in the park at the same time of Stephanie and he had a relatively solid alabi. The only reason why the had him in the first place was he had drugs on him.

"So, basically we've wasted our time?" Cragen grumbled.

Novak shrugged, "I'm sorry. But with out any solid evidance I can't do anything."

"Doesn't Garson's DNA count for anything?" Olivia asked, kind of pissed that they got no where.

"Look, Garson's lawyer could say that it was his brother's, cousin's kid brother who did it, since they all at least some of the same DNA." Novak sighed, unhappy as much as everyone else.

"And the jury would buy this?" Lake asked, astonished.

Huang nodded, "Sadly, yes. That hint of doubt they'll cling to."

"Alright, well can we get him on anything else?" Cragen groaned.

"Possesion, but since it's his first time and since it was only a small amount, it'll probably be dropped to a misdemeanor." Novak sighed once more.

"That's barely a slap on the wrist!" Olivia shouted, in frustration.

"Well, it's the best I can do." Novak shot back.

Cragen cleared his throat, "Alright well, at least he's off the street."

"Like that'll mean anything to Stephanie." Olivia gripped as she stormed out.

"Do you think he'll hit again?" Lake asked Huang.

"It's possible. I think if he isn't stopped he'll just keep doing it." Haung analyzed.

"Great." Was the answer of both Cragen and Lake.

Stephanie came it a few hours later to find out what happened. Olivia took her to the side and told her that they couldn't charge him with the rape. Tears started to well up in Stephanie's eyes, Olivia tried to comfort her but she pushed Olivia away. She understood why. It was common when they couldn't convict the perp, no matter how much they wanted to.

--

Day turned to night and everyone was just about gone, except for Olivia. She wanted to stay back to tell Cragen about her decision about being a mother. Once she was sure everyone was gone, Olivia got up from her desk and turned off her computer. She walked over to Cragen's office and knocked on the door, he called her in.

"Olivia, what's up?" Cragen asked, a bit surprised to see her.

"Cap'n there's something I want to tell you." She said hesitantly.

He sat up, giving her his full attention, "What is it?"

"I've decided that I want to have a baby and be a mother." She spat out after letting out a big breath.

"That's great!" He said with a smile.

She was a bit surprised at how happy he was for her, "Really?"

"Of course, you've got plenty of vacation time, plus you have El. You'll be a great mom, Olivia." Cragen said earnestly.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to be adopting?" Cragen asked, quite interested.

She shook her head, "No. I want actually _have _the baby. So, invetro I suppose."

"...then have you picked a donor?" He asked, not sure how long she had been planning this.

"Uh, no I haven't because El volunteered." Olivia mumbled, almost so much that he couldn't hear her.

Cragen sighed, "Olivia do you know what IAB would do to me if you did this?"

"What? It's not like Elliot's my partner so what's the problem?" She asked honestly.

"You're going to be carrying the child of one of your co-workers. IAB would have a field day...if they found out." Cragen mused.

A big smile crept across Olivia's face, "Thank, captain."

"I better get pictures of this kid, because you and the rest of them are like the kids I didn't have." Cragen told her with a smile.

Olivia arrived home, and by home she actually went to Elliot's. She was bursting with joy and happiness. Olivia could barely contain herself, she just couldn't wait to tell Elliot. It was relatively late, the twins and Oliver were down for the night and Maureen and Kathleen were staying at school for the night at their friend's dorms. So when Olivia came in, with her personal key, she found Elliot sitting on the couch, just watching tv.

"Hey." She greeted him, pure happiness exploded from that little word.

Elliot looked up and smiled, "Hey. I heard about the case."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded, her happiness faded for a moment.

"You'll get 'em one day." He assured her.

Olivia nodded agian as she sat next to him, "El, are you off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I don't have to be in until 3pm and I wanted to know if we could go to Fertility Clinic." She asked hopefully.

A big smile appeared on Elliot's face, "You're ready already?"

"Yeah, El I am."

"Then of course!" He said.

And without notice, Olivia plunged her lips into Elliot's in a passion filled kiss.

* * *

**Cliffhanger I know. I'm sorry. But it'll keep you coming back. XD Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I was swamped with school work. **


	6. Love

**Here's the sixth chapter, enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Olivia broke the kiss as soon as she realized what she had just done. She covered her mouth, with her heart racing. Olivia couldn't believe it, she had just kissed Elliot. In the worst way possible too. She had always imagined their first kiss, more romantic and less impulsive. Olivia was always a little embarrassed how she'd fantasized over hers and Elliot's first kiss like a high school girl.

"Oh my God, El...I'm..sorry..I don't know what came over me." Olivia chocked out, her face a bright red. "It won't happen again."

Elliot was still a little stunned, but liked it nevertheless, "No..Liv, it's fine."

"No. I shouldn't of. I mean, you just lost Kathy...and..." She trailed off.

"Liv, we lost one another a while ago. But, you've always been there for me and I'm so terrified of losing you." El said, meaning every word.

A big, teary smile appeared on Olivia's, "Elliot, I love you."

"Liv," He began, as Elliot embraced her in a hug, "I love you too."

"I've wanted to tell you that for so long." She confessed into his shoulder.

Creeping across El's face, was a smile of utter happiness, "Liv, I've wanted this for so long."

"El," Olivia began, not wanting to let go of him, "I don't want to go to the Fertility Clinic tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Elliot asked, very confused.

Pulling her head away from his shoulder, "I want to have my-our baby the natural way."

"Okay. Come with me." He said, smoothly. Elliot led her up the stairs and to his room...

--

Waking up the following morning, Olivia picked her head up from Elliot's chest and smiled. She smiled for a lot of things, one: being that she and Elliot were finally together, two: she was possibly on her way to having a baby, Elliot's baby, and three: for once in her life, everything was going her way.

Elliot stirred and smiled down at her, "Morning."

"Morning." She replied sleepily.

Elliot's hand wandered its way down to Olivia's stomach, he smiled again, "It's kicking." He joked.

"Don't get my hopes up yet. I don't even know if I'm pregnant." Olivia sighed.

"But, it doesn't matter, what does is that, we're together." Elliot told her sleepily.

"What," She began as she sat up, facing him, "what do you think your kids will say?"

"I don't know...it's up to you when you want them to know. They're fine with us-you having a baby, but I don't think they're ready for...a change like this. But I could be wrong too, they could be ready now, but like I said, it's up to you when you want to tell them." He said, comfortingly.

She smiled at him, "Okay, I want to tell them soon though. Maybe after I find out if I'm pregnant or not."

Elliot just smiled at her.

"We'd better get up." Olivia said, with a yawn.

"Yeah, you're right." Elliot agreed as he stretched and got up.

Olivia got up and dressed, she smiled at Elliot and told him that she'd see him when he came downstairs.

It was Saturday morning, so the twins were still fast asleep. Olivia put on a pot of coffee and then headed back upstairs, passing Elliot on the way, and went to check of little Oliver. He was already up and was quite hungry. Olivia greeted him as she picked him up, kissing his little nose. Before bringing him downstairs, Olivia changed him.

She went down the steps again, with Oliver in hand, and into the kitchen. She passed him off to Elliot, who greeted his son. Oliver giggled in reponse.

"The twins are still asleep." Elliot told her, sipping his coffee.

"They should be, it's Saturday." Olivia said with a laugh, taking Oliver back from Elliot.

"I was thinking we could take them into the city before you have to be at work." Elliot said, as he got up to get a bottle for Olivier.

Olivia smiled as she took the bottle from El, "Oh, sounds great. Are we going to bring little Oliver with us?"

"No, my sister wants to see him." Elliot told her as he started breakfast.

"Okay." Olivia said with a shrug as she feed Oliver.

* * *

**Was it too soon for them? I want feedback please. Also, I know it's short, it's a significant filler chapter, if there's such a thing. Anyways, something big is gonna happen next chapter, so come back!**


	7. No Longer Perfect

**Here's the sixth chapter, enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Lizzie and Dickie got up a hour later, greeting their dad and Olivia. The two ate their breakfast and soon got dressed, while they were, Elliot's sister, Heather, came to pick up little Oliver. Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes to the baby as they watched him leave their presence for the first time. Olivier looked back at them, giving them a relatively confused look. The two just smiled back at him and told him he'd see them soon. And that he'd have a great time at his Aunt Heather's.

"Dad?" Dickie called from the steps.

Returning from the door, Elliot stood at the foot of the steps, "Yeah?"

"Uh, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, are you?" Elliot laughed.

"Yep, we're ready!" Lizzie quipped.

Olivia came back in, after waving 'bye' to Oliver, "Alright, let's go!"

The twins ran down the steps, all four of them piled into Elliot's car and headed for Manhattan. They got there within the hour, surprising found a parking garage that wasn't overly priced, and headed towards Time Square. Olivia and Lizzie headed towards all the shops while Elliot and Dickie hung out at the ESPN sports bar and then to the Virgin Mobile Mega store. A few hours passed and Elliot and Dickie met Lizzie and Olivia for lunch at a popular local cafe. They all ate and when they finished it was about time for Olivia to go to work.

"So did you guys have fun?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! Thanks again for the shirts." Lizzie said happily as she looked in the bag from the store, once more.

"It's no problem." Olivia said, ruffling her hair.

Dickie turned to Olivia, "Are you coming back over after work?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She replied with a smile and looked to Elliot. They all turned to walk towards the the parking garage where Elliot's car was.

In the sea of traffic there was an unmarked van. When Elliot, Olivia, and twins stopped at crosswalk, two men jumped out of the van. Running through the mass of traffic and towards the group of four. And in a flash, the two men grabbed the twins and ran back towards the van.

Whipping around Olivia turned to see Lizzie and Dickie being whisked away, "LIZZIE! DICKIE! NO!!"

Elliot watched in horror as his two children were being taken away from him. Both Olivia and Elliot ran towards the men, risking their lives in the surging traffic. Olivia drew her gun, shouting that she was the police and to stop. They didn't. Once the twins were in the vans the driver pounded the gas pedal and sped off, almost causing an accident. Elliot and Olivia moved out of the street, and turned to one another. Olivia could see the pain, frustration, and anger building in Elliot's eyes.

"El, we'll get them back safely. I promise." Olivia said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He didn't say anything. He just stared in the direction of where the van and the men that stole his children from him were.

"El, say something. Please." She begged him.

Elliot looked down, "We need to call Cragen."

--

In the 1-6 a frantic search was underway to find the Stabler twins. However, they hadn't a clue as who could of done it. While the rest of the squad worked, Elliot and Olivia called Maureen and Kathleen to inform them as to what was going on.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Maureen asked, giving him a confused look.

"Come with me." He told them, solemnly.

In one of the interview rooms, Elliot sat his two girls down. Olivia stood in the background, silently supporting Elliot.

"Dad, why are we here? Where's Dickie and Lizzie?" Kathleen asked, frantically.

He looked at the two seriously, "Lizzie and Dickie have been kidnapped."

"What?" The two cried in unison.

"When?" Kathleen asked, tears starting to form.

"A couple hours ago." Olivia told them.

Maureen covered her face, "Oh God...oh God!"

A few silent tears trickled down Olivia's face. Lizzie and Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen, and little Oliver were like her own. All of them, she considered as her own children, the ones she never had.

Leaving quickly, Olivia walked into the squad room, getting updates on what's going on.

She looked over to Cragen, "Anything?"

"No, I'm sorry." He told her, sadly.

Olivia ran out of the squad room and towards the crib. Her heart was racing and tears streaming. The first bunk she saw she flopped down on. Her tears stained the pillow, she couldn't take it. Just this morning for once her life was in order and was perfect. And now, her unofficial adoptive twins were missing.

"What else could have possible happen?" She cried to herself.

* * *

**Dramatic no? review equals faster update!**


	8. Support

**Here's the seventh chapter, enjoy. R&R. **

**I miss Lake already. D; Season finales suck! **

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Olivia had fallen asleep for a couple hours. Elliot had walked into the crib and sat on the bed opposite of the one Olivia was sleeping on. He watched her for a while, until she stirred. Sitting up Olivia turned to him and gave him a sad smile. Elliot moved over to sit next to her, placing a supportive hand on her knee.

Leaning onto his shoulder, Olivia quickly wiped away a tear that was forming, "I just want them to come back."

"I know...I know. We'll get them back safely." Elliot cooed to her softly as he rubbed her shoulder.

Olivia sniffled, "El, I just...I just need to know that they're okay and not some bastard is hurting them."

Elliot just 'shh'-ed her, trying to ease her mind. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, comfortingly her. Olivia buried her head into his chest, trying to not cry, again. Elliot pulled her back, to lay down. Olivia swung her leg over Elliot's legs as she held him close. Elliot rubbed her back and kept telling her that everything would be okay.

Cragen came in quietly, knowing that Olivia had been sleeping, "Elliot."

Elliot looked up and saw Cragen. He carefully got up, not wanting to wake Olivia, and walked over to Cragen, "What's up?"

"We might have a lead on where your twins could be." He whispered.

"Good...good." Elliot said hopefully, trying to keep his voice down from waking Olivia.

The two left down for the squad room where Elliot learned of the lead that they received. It seemed solid and usable. Elliot got a rush of relief, hoping that they'd only need one lead to find them. A woman had called in and said she spotted the twins on the street heading towards the Bronx. Cragen had a quick press conference, tell them then sent out an Amber Alert for Lizzie and Dickie, however, Cragen didn't release the fact that they were the children of a detective of the NYPD. He figured that if this was just a random attack, by letting the perps know that Lizzie and Dickie were Elliot's, they'd do something irrational. Cragen sent out Lake, Munch, and Fin, as much as Elliot wanted to go, he could. IAB and the press would have a field day, were the words of Cragen. So Elliot was stuck with working the phones, but it didn't last long. He couldn't take how just about everyone who phoned in were just using the twins as a way to get money.

Elliot returned to the crib, where Olivia had woken up. She greeted him with a sleepy smile. Elliot sat next to her and gave her fake smile.

"El, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, she could easily see the anger in his eyes.

"I just can't believe people would use Lizzie and Dickie like that." He sighed.

Olivia's brow furrowed, "For the reward money, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"We'll get them home safely and nail those bastards that took them." Olivia reassured him.

--

Olivia sent Elliot home, he had been up all night and he was no use. Even though he wanted to stay, Olivia convinced him that the rest of his family needed to be with him.

It was the morning of the second day that twins had been missing. Olivia, against Cragen's wishes went out with Lake to go on some of the creditable leads that they had gotten.

"How's Elliot doing?" Lake asked, caringly as he got out of the care to talk to one of the callers.

Olivia sighed, "Not good."

Lake merely nodded.

Olivia walked into the little cafe and spotted the woman who had called in.

* * *

** I know, I know. Short. Sorry. They'll get longer, I promise. I'm building up the suspense!!**


	9. A Scare

**Here's the eighth chapter, enjoy. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Olivia tapped the woman on the should, she turned around and gave her a cheery smile, "Hi, welcome to the Java Shot Cafe, a table for two?"

"Oh, no thank you. You're Karen Louis, correct?" Olivia asked, hastiness in her voice.

The woman nodded, "I am, how I can I help you?"

"I'm Det. Benson, this is Det. Lake from Manhattan SVU, we're here about the tip you left about the two recently abducted children, the twins."Olivia explained. "We need to ask you a few questions about what you saw."

"Oh. Sure." Karen replied, leading them to a table so they could talk.

"Now, what exactly did you see?" Lake asked, in a hushed-like tone.

"Well, I was on my way to the other Java franchise to talk with the manager, I'm the owner, and I recognized the boy from the news." She began.

"Okay, go on." Olivia encouraged her eagerly.

"Well, he was in the van that they said the two men that took them had. He was looking out the back window, he looked so scared. But I didn't know if the men that had taken them were in the van or nearby. So I quickly wrote down the part of the licence plate that I could see from where I was. And then I called it in." Karen continued.

Olivia nodded, "Did you see or hear anything else?"

"Hmm, oh. I did get a pretty good look at the man getting out of the van." She remembered.

"Would you mind sitting down with a sketch artist?" Olivia practically begged the woman.

Karen shook her head, "No at all. I have a son about the same age as the twins, so I can only imagine the pain their parents are feeling."

"If you could, come by today. And ask for myself or Sgt. Munch." Lake told her as he handed her his card.

"I will." Karen said as she got up.

The two detectives left the cafe, Olivia let out a sigh of relief. They were one step closer to finding Lizzie and Dickie. Lake had taken notice how eager Olivia was in the cafe. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll get them back soon."

"We better, I don't know how much more stress I can take." Olivia said tiredly as she felt a rush of fatigue come over her.

Lake saw this and gave her a concerned look, "Olivia, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just...just a little tired, is all." She lied.

"You look more than just a little tired. You should go home, get some rest." Lake scolded.

"No, no. I'm..I'm fi-" As she was about to finish, Olivia collapsed to the ground.

"Liv!" Lake shouted as he rushed to her side.

Lake pulled out his walkie talkie and called for a bus to rush Olivia to the closest hospital. Lake sat on the ground with her, he could feel her pulse and hear her breathing, but passed out, so it couldn't be good. While sitting there, Lake called Elliot.

"Hello?" Elliot asked groggily, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Elliot, it's Chester. Olivia just collapsed. I called a bus and they'll be talking her to Mercy General." Lake rambled off quickly as the ambulance pulled up and EMTs rushed out to get Olivia onto the stretcher.

"What?! When?" Elliot asked frantically.

"Just now. The bus is here now. I have to go, but she'll be at Mercy General." Lake said and then hung up.

He jumped into his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital to wait with Olivia until Elliot showed up.

--

Elliot quickly closed his cell and jumped up from the couch. He quickly told Kathleen what had happened and to watch little Olivier for a bit and that he'd be back. Kathleen nodded and told her dad to call her to tell her how Olivia was doing.

Grabbing a jacket, Elliot ran out the door, still dressed in his sweats and an navy tee. Almost speeding the whole way there, Elliot reached the hospital in no time. _Liv, please be okay!_

He ran up to the front desk and the nurse there directed him to Olivia's room. He ran in and found Lake there sitting next to her, she was sleeping peacefully. Lake got up, putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder, telling him it'd be okay and left.

Elliot quickly pulled a chair up to Olivia's bed and grasped her hand. He brought it close and kissed it, over and over. He stayed like that for close to an hour.

Olivia stirred, a low groan escaped her lips. Sitting up a little, she saw Elliot sitting there. Seeing him there brought a smile to her face. "Hey."

"Don't do this to me again." Elliot pleaded.

"Do what?" Olivia asked, her voice raspy.

"Scare the hell out of me, that's what." Elliot replied.

She let out a short laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's just, like I said, I'm so afraid to lose you." Elliot said, kissing her hand again.

"I know. I feel the same." She returned.

"So don't do it again, okay?" Elliot asked, his eyes watery.

"I'll try not to." Olivia promised.

* * *

_Review please?_


	10. Home Safe

**Here's the ninth chapter, enjoy. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Elliot left Olivia to call Kathleen. He informed her that Olivia was fine and that he'd hoped that they would be home soon. He came back and sat next to Olivia again taking his hand into his. Elliot was updating her on what was going on in finding the twins, when Olivia's doctor came in. She was young and bright.

"Good afternoon, Det. Benson. How are you feeling?" Dr. Nickelson asked, chipper.

Olivia smiled as she looked at Elliot, "Better now."

Dr. Nickelson looked at Olivia and then to Elliot, "Oh! Is this you're husband?"

"No, I'm her partner." Elliot corrected.

"But, we're _really_ close." Olivia chimed in.

"Aw!" The doctor said happily, "Sorry, I'm just a sap when it comes to romance. Anyways, the reason why you're here is because you had a server case of fatigue. Have you been not getting enough sleep?"

"In the past three days, maybe like four hours?" Olivia recounted. "And a lot of coffee."

"Well that's why. You need sleep not caffeine. So, you can be discharged today, but you have to get at least 6 hours of sleep tonight or you'll be back here again. Oh, and no caffeine for the next few days! Also, I suggest just taking a few days off to rest too." Prescribed Dr. Nickelson.

Olivia sat up a little, "But I have-"

"No 'buts' Liv, when it comes to your health you can't just get your 30 minutes and continue." Elliot scolded, caringly.

"Fine." She agreed with a huff.

Dr. Nickelson let out a little laugh, "Sorry, I just think you two are so cute."

Olivia gave her a strange look, never have her relationships ever been called 'cute', "Thanks?"

Elliot just chuckled as he smiled at her. Dr. Nickelson looked at her watch, "Well, I have to go. The nurse will discharge you later this afternoon."

"Okay, thank you." Olivia replied.

Kathleen and Maureen stopped by with little Oliver in tow. The two women talked to Olivia, asking how she was. Elliot left the room to answer a call he received from Cragen. "Hello?"

"Elliot, we found your kids." Cragen, relief in his voice.

"Oh, thank God!" He breathed, "Where are they?"

"I had them both sent to Mercy General, since I knew you and Olivia were there." Cragen informed them.

"When?"

"They should be there soon. Elliot, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Cragen told him.

Elliot sighed another breath of relief, "Okay, thanks Captain."

Elliot nearly jumped for joy after he hung up the phone. He just about sprinted into Olivia's room. Telling her and his daughters the new all three women almost screamed. Elliot told them that they were here, all them wanted to go see them, but they had to wait for Olivia to be discharged. So, Maureen and Kathleen waited with Olivia while Elliot went to go fine the twins.

Elliot went up to the front desk, "Hi, I'm Det. Stabler from Manhattan SVU, I'm here about the two children who were brought in, Robert and Elizabeth, they were the two who had been kidnapped."

The nurse flipped through a chart, "Oh, yes. Room 2162"

"Thank you."

Elliot practically ran to the room and grew impatient on the elevator when it seemed to take forever. As so as the doors opened, Elliot bolted. He found Dickie's and Lizzie's room, there was a doctor there, talking to the both of them. Elliot entered the room, both of the twins' eyes lit up "Dad!" they shouted in unison.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Roberts, you're Det. Stabler right?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes I am." Elliot replied hastily.

"Are you here as their father or as a member of the NYPD?" Dr. Roberts questioned.

"Both."

"You can't be both." The doctor told him.

Elliot sighed angrily, "As their father."

"Alright then. You can go in and see them. But, you know that I can't release anything medically relevant that applies to the case." Dr. Roberts reminded

"Yeah, I know." Elliot said.

--

Back in Olivia's room, she was getting changed and ready to go see Dickie and Lizzie. She told Maureen and Kathleen to head down before her. Once she reached the floor where the room was she found Elliot waiting outside for her. He approached her, "Hey, can you ask their doc for the medical information, as a member of the NYPD?"

"Of course." Olivia told him.

She left to the Nurse's Station and found Dr. Roberts there, "Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?"

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Det. Benson of Manhattan SVU. I'm here about the two abducted children." Olivia explained.

"Of course. Well, they're both fine. A little traumatized by what has happened, but there is no physical trauma. The two should make a full recovery, they just need to be with their family." He told her as he handed her the file.

"Good to know, thanks." Olivia said as she left.

She left to find Elliot, who was eagerly waiting for her. He gave her a looked, pleading her to tell him that they're both okay, "El, calm down. They're both going to be fine."

"Thank you." He said appreciatively.

* * *

_Review, please. :D_


	11. Adding to the Family, Again!

**Here's the eleventh chapter, enjoy. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the twins were found. It was tough for all of them. The first week the twins had consistent nightmares about the incident. However, both Elliot and Olivia to quell their fears. They soon stopped and the twins could now sleep peacefully through the night.

It was early morning when Olivia woke up. She was happy that Elliot wasn't up just yet. Olivia had some secret things to accomplish without him knowing. She quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, Olivia pulled the little rectangle box that she hid in the back of the cabinet. She felt so ridiculous that she had to hide it. It was only a pregnancy test for God's sakes, but she had to.

Opening the box she took the two tests out. After taking care of her business, she waited for the results of the test. Sitting on the toilet seat, she waited impatiently as the results were forming. Picking up the first test she read and then compared to the second one. A big, but nervous smile appeared on Olivia's face. Running out of the bathroom she went back into Elliot's bedroom with the pregnancy test in hand.

Olivia jumped onto the bed, promptly waking Elliot, "Elliot!"

"...huh..?" Was all that Elliot could muster up.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" smiled Olivia.

"What? Why?" mumbled Elliot as he sat up.

"Look!" Olivia squealed as she showed him the pregnancy test.

Elliot blinked a few times and read the test. His eyes grew wide in amazement, "Oh my God!! Liv, that's great! You're pregnant!"

"I know!!"

Elliot hugged her and brought his hand down to her now flat stomach. A happy smile grew on Elliot's face. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about having another child, it made him even more happy knowing that it was a child with Olivia. "We have to tell the kids."

"Can we today?" Olivia asked.

"Whenever you're ready," he told her, still smiling.

"We have to today," she told him.

"Okay, why don't we go to breakfast?" Elliot offered.

"Sounds great!" agreed Olivia.

The two got up and dressed. Olivia woke the twins and Kathleen, while Elliot called Maureen. He told her to meet them at their favorite diner. After that he got little Oliver up, changed, and dressed him. Once everyone was dressed, they got into Elliot's car and headed for the diner. There, they soon found Maureen and all seven of them went into the diner.

Once everyone had ordered and decided who was splitting which meal with who, Olivia got the attention of everyone. She smiled at the Stabler kids, however, she was a nervous wreck. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand under the table as she prepared to tell the kids.

"You can do it," Elliot whispered in her ear.

"So...what's up?" Maureen asked as she took a bite out of her French toast. Knowing, the only time they ever went out for breakfast is when there was something big to tell.

"I'm pregnant," Olivia told them slowly.

"Now way!" Lizzie and Dickie shouted happily.

"Since when?" asked Kathleen.

Olivia smiled at how well they were taking it, "This morning."

"Congratulations Olivia!" Maureen cried.

"Thanks, I'm just so happy all of you are okay with this," Olivia told them with a sigh of relief.

Kathleen smiled, "Okay? We're more than okay! We've all discussed this, you've done so much for us Olivia, so much we can't even tell you how thankful we are. Now, it's your turn to be happy and have everything you want. We're all really happy for you!"

"Yeah, it's definitely your turn!" chimed Lizzie.

"It is." added Dickie.

Olivia smiled as she turned to little Oliver and tickled his tummy, "Looks like you're not going to be the youngest after all."

Oliver just giggled in response.

They finished their meal and regrouped in the parking lot. Kathleen and Maureen left together to head off to college. The two young women said their goodbyes and congratulations to Olivia. Elliot and Olivia left with the twins and Olivier. On the drive home, Lizzie and Dickie made plans with their friends and had Elliot drop them off. Who, told them he'd call later, since he was still on edge about the abduction.

Now the happy couple and Oliver were heading home. Once there, Olivia why trying to decide who to go to as her OB-GYN. Elliot offered the one Kathy had gone to, despite the fact of awkwardness. Olivia, however, thought it was a great idea, since the OB-GYN was familiar with Elliot.

Elliot agreed and made the call.

* * *

**Review...please? Thank you!**


	12. Happily Ever After

**Ah, well here we are with the end of My Guardian. I hope you liked it. They'll be another L&O:SVU fic by me out soon, so keep and eye out. Until next time...**

**-_Forever Is Never Forever_. **

**Disclaimer: No owning here. **

* * *

Four years had pasted, Olivia officially moved in the week she found out she was pregnant. However, she and Elliot didn't marry until a two years later.

Maureen was just starting her second year in med. Elliot was very proud of her the day they found out she was accepted in. Kathleen was just starting her last year of college. From there she would enter law school, which made Casey Novak quite happy to know. The two of them became very close over the year Kathleen realized she wanted to go into law.

The twins were now in their Junior year of high school and were a mere day away from the dreaded SATs. Dickie seemed to be more nervous than Lizzie. She kept quite cool under the pressure. However, Dickie wasn't that worried, since after all he was top of his class. With of course Lizzie the very close second.

Little Oliver was now enrolled in Kindergarten and loving every day of it. Every day he came home with something new he had learned. However, the youngest of the Stabler clan was on the cusp of her fourth birthday.

"Mommy!" cried a little girl's voice from the living room.

Olivia came rushing in, "What's wrong, Gracie?"

"Spider!!" Gracie shouted as she pointed at the little harmless spider near her.

Olivia sighed, but couldn't help but smile, "That's it?"

"Uhuh!" replied the little girl as her big, cerulean blue eyes looked up at her mom.

Olivia chuckled as she went back into the kitchen to grab a little plastic container and a sheet of paper. Placing the contain almost to the floor, she coaxed the spider on to the piece of paper, and then covered it completely with the container. Olivia took the spider outside and shook it off the paper. She then turned to her daughter, "All gone!"

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Gracie cheered.

"You're welcome," Olivia said as she kissed the top of Gracie's head and returned to the kitchen.

"When is brweckfest gonna be done?" Gracie asked from her spot in front of the tv as she continued to watch Seseme Street.

Olivia stood in the archway, "It's done now. So, come and get it."

"One more minute, please Mommy? The letter 'M' is missing and I wanna see when he gets found!" Gracie explained as she giggled at the talking Mallard.

"Okay, but once they find the letter 'M' it's time for brwe-breakfast. Mommy can't be late to work," Olivia told her little girl as she ate her cereal.

Once the letter 'M' was found, Gracie turned the tv off and then dashed into the kitchen. The little curls in her hair bounced up and down as she ran. Gracie's hair reminded Olivia of her own when she was her age. Olivia ruffled Gracie's hair, once she finally sat down. "Are you gonna catch any bad guys today, Mommy?"

"I hope so!" Olivia replied with a smile.

"Did Daddy?" Gracie continued to ask as she shoved spoonfuls of Frosted Flakes into her mouth.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, you'll have to ask him when we meet him at work."

"Okay!"

--

Elliot sat at his desk, doing mind-numbing paperwork. His day was almost done, thankfully. He was just finishing up when he heard familiar little footsteps on the tile of the 1-6.

"Daddy!" called Gracie.

"Hey, kiddo!" replied Elliot as he scooped up his daughter.

"Did you get any bad guys today?" Gracie asked excitedly.

"You bet I did," Elliot said with a smile, even though he really didn't.

After getting the file, Olivia smiled as she walked up to the two. She leaned in to whisper into Elliot's ear, "I know, you didn't send to 'go ahead' text like you usually do, but Gracie was talking about all day."

Olivia and Elliot had a system, either one of them would text the other to say if they could bring Gracie in when either one of them was coming in for their shift. If they were in the middle of a case or things were in general, crazy at the 1-6, Elliot or Olivia would wait for the other to come home. Neither of them wanted to expose Gracie to their work. Even at their age, they hardly ever let the twins come in.

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia, "It's fine. We had a slow day."

"Eww, Mommy! Daddy!" Gracie shouted melodramatically at the sight of her parents kissing.

Elliot laughed as he let Gracie down, "Sorry. Why don't you see what Uncle Munch is up to?"

"Okay!" Gracie agreed as she ran over to Munch.

"Uncle Munch!!"

"Hey, Gracie," Munch greeted as he took a break from his work.

"Guess what?" Gracie asked, enthusiastically.

"What?"

"There was a spider in our living room today!" Gracie told him.

Munch gave her a shocked expression, "No way!"

"Yes way!"

Munch laughed, "Well, I have to get back to work but I'm sure Uncle Chester would want to see you."

"Okeedoekee," Gracie replied happily as she ran over to see Lake.

With a smiles on their faces, Olivia and Elliot watched Gracie run around and talk to her 'extended' family. Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled, "See you when I get home?"

Elliot kissed her, "Yep. Dinner will be ready when you come in."

"Oh? Lizzie's cooking tonight?" Olivia joked.

"How'd you know?" Elliot asked with a laugh.

Olivia merely chuckled as she called Gracie over. She came running, "You have a good day, okay?"

"I will Mommy!"

"Love you!" Olivia said as she hugged Grace. She then looked up at Elliot, "I love you too."

Elliot took Gracie's hand, "Love you too."

* * *

**Aww, EO fluff and Uncle Munch! Well that's it. Hoped you liked it! :D**


End file.
